Various types of probes have already been proposed for treating the stenosis of the lachrymal passageways, i.e., marked obstruction of the lachrymal canaliculi and meati.
There are already known probes essentially consisting of a filiform element made from silicone which assumes the shape of a very fine tube and both ends of which are provided with a needle.
A needle is inserted through one of the two lachrymal meati up to and the nasal fossae by passing successively into one canaliculus, the lachrymal sac and the lachrymal-nasal duct and then the other needle is inserted into the other meatus up to and the nasal fossae by passing successively into a second canaliculus and then into the aforesaid lachrymal sac and lachrymal-nasal duct. Then both needles are separated from the tubular filiform element by cutting and both cut-off ends of this element are knotted together at the level of the nasal fossae.
Such a probe exhibits inconveniences in that it requires an intubation up to the nasal fossae, which is not at all necessary when one faces a pathology relating to the meati, both canaliculi and/or the duct connecting or joining both canaliculi leading to the lachrymal sac. Moreover the positioning of such a probe is relatively tricky, traumatizing for the patient and less well tolerated, let alone the fact that it must necessarily be implanted in a hospital or clinic.